Vengence
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [MSR]Samantha's been stood up, so Martin takes her for a revenge date[Birthday fic!]


Okay, I can't believe I've actually written this fic. Me, a fully fledged Jam fan for life, has written a Smarties fic! And I tell ya, I seriously doubt I ever would have, if it wasn't for a very special occasion. Y'see, an extremely good friend of mine, Rosanna, celebrates her Sweet 16th today! And she is a _hugio _fan of Samantha and Martin, so I thought, it being her birthday, and her nicknaming me "The Fanfic Queen", I'd write her a little Smarties fic! I just hope she realises how hard it was for me to write this:p Only joking, Sugar, But I did substitute a certain name in my first draft ;)

I hope you have a high-Calleighfy and uber-fantastico birthday, dahlin!

**Happy Birthday Samantha-Fitzgerald!**

(and thanks to Alyson Tierney for the beta :) )

* * *

The dark and quiet office was assaulted by the sound of a phone being slammed down onto the base, along with an angry groan.

"You alright?" A slightly alarmed Martin asked. He and Samantha were the only two left in the New York Missing Persons Unit, catching up on paperwork.

"No" she snapped. Relenting, she carried on, "Sorry, but I've just been stood up"

"If he phones and cancels, does that still count as being stood up?" he asked. The look he was given told him the answer "Yes, then. Did he say why?"

"He wasn't feeling well" she scoffed, eliciting a confused look from Martin, "I know for a fact that his ex girlfriend is in town, and has told Alex to meet her at the Sugar Apple on 62nd" she explained

"You're kidding"

"Nope" She sighed a defeated breath and shuffled some papers, "So it's another night alone for me, and back to square one in the dating game. When did it get so- what?" she cut herself off, seeing Martin stood at her side, her jacket in his hand

"We're going out. We're going to find Alex, and the ex, and show him what he's missing. He'll never cancel on Sam Spade again. Sorry, Samantha Spade" he corrected himself.

"Sam's fine" she smiled, taking her coat and standing to put it on.

"Okay then, Sugar Apple it is" he smiled back, leading her by the small of her back to the doors. "I'll pick you up in about an hour?"

"An hour" she confirmed, an excited grin spreading across her delicate features. They parted ways in the car park, only for Samantha to call after him "Martin? Thanks"

He smiled and nodded "See you in an hour"

xXx

When Martin pressed the buzzer labelled 'S. Spade', he fidgeted, fixing his shirt, breathing into his cupped hand to check his breath, running a hand through his hair. He knew this wasn't an _official_ date or anything, but, for Alex's sake, he needed to keep up appearances.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said, emitting from the small grey box

"It's me"

"C'mon on in" he could practically hear her smile.

He waited for the buzz before pushing open the door.

"Sam?" he called into her apartment. She'd left the door off the catch, but was no where to be seen

"I'll be right out, make yourself at home" she called back.

Martin pushed open the door fully and stepped in, taking in his surroundings. The couch was directly facing him, a coffee table in front of it with a large photo album on top. To the right was a hallway, leading to the kitchen and bedroom probably…

He gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa, his eyes forever scanning the inside of her house.

When she emerged not 2 minutes after, Martin stood up to greet her.

"What d'ya think?" Samantha asked, giving a little spin to show off her crimson red dress. It was single handily the best 'Revenge' dress that had graced the fair racks at Prada.

"…wow" was all Martin could manage

"I'll take that as a compliment" she smirked.

Martin snapped out of his trance and handed the single stemmed red rose to the woman in the matching dress. "For you"

"Aww! Thank you, you needn't have"

"The way I see it, if we're really going to make Alex jealous, we have to do this right, as if we're really on a date, so…I'm doing this right"

Samantha blushed slightly as she hid a large smile behind the head of the rose. "Thank you"

"My pleasure. Ready?"

Samantha spun on her heel, collecting her bag from the table and placing the rose in the middle of a vase of white Babies Breath. It stood taller than the other flowers, making itself the centre of attention, the pride of place. "Yes"

Martin bent his arm, allowing her to link with him as they made their way to his car.

xXx

When they arrived at Sugar Apple, the queue to get in was already around the block. They had driven past it to get to the car park, but if they were actually going to get in the actual club, it looked like it could take an hour at least. The hopes of enacting revenge on Alex were slowly ebbing away for Samantha.

Martin grabbed Sam's hand and walked her straight past the waiting crowds. She looked to him confused, but he looked ahead, not flinching as names were called to him by the other clubbers, waiting in the cold New York night.

"Samantha!" a voice asked from the crowd.

She looked to the direction, losing contact with Martin as she came to stop before the man. His brown hair was spiked up, and tight black tee-shirt clung to the contours of his muscled torso. She glanced to see Martin whispering into the ear of the burly bouncer at the door.

"Alex?" she asked, putting on her best confused-and-shocked-but-secretly-not-really voice,

"S-Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, erm, I'm on a date, what are you doing here?"

"I, er, I felt better and, erm, so I thought-"

Alex's feeble attempt for an excuse was cut short by Martin's re-arrival. "You ready, honey?" he asked, grabbing her hand, "We can go straight in"

"I gotta go, maybe I'll see you inside?" She asked, turning back to the confused, and suddenly smaller, man in the crowd

"er..yeah"

Samantha smiled, and brought her other hand to rest on Martin's arm as he escorted her into the short distance past the queue.

The bouncer lifted the red rope, granting them access. Some of the people at the front groaned, but a stiff look from the well-chiselled door man soon quietened them.

"Did you see his face! OhmyGod that felt so good!" Samantha chimed over the sound of the music, giggling as she was led through the throng to the bar.

"He didn't know what to say" Martin smiled, seeing the grin that lit up Samantha's face

"'I, er, I, erm'" she stuttered, mimicking Alex's confused ramblings, before breaking into giggles again

"What you drinking?" he asked, making a motion just in case she couldn't hear him

"Dirty Martini, please" she shouted slightly, as the pumping music picked up tempo and volume.

Martin nodded and signalled to the barman. Samantha took the moment to scan through the dancing mass. A glance to the door told her that Alex hadn't walked in yet, and probably wouldn't for a while. This meant she could enjoy her night with a really great guy, while she simultaneously pissed off an ex. Life was good.

xXx

Martin and Samantha sauntered onto the dance floor, after they had supped their drinks and left the empty glasses on a nearby table. They'd joined hands as they found a space in the dancing crowds. Martin spun her into him, and spun her back out before connected their other hands and giggling as they moved into and away from each other.

Little did they know, Alex was now sat at the bar, chugging down a beer, never taking his eyes away from the couple. Alice, the ex-girlfriend he'd come to meet, was hanging off his ear, whispering things sweet nothings that he was listening too. His attention was solely focussed on his girlfriend who was pressed very close to 'that bastard' she was dancing with. He watched as she rested her head on his shoulder, giggling away, obviously having a great time dancing to the pumping music.

"What d'ya say we leave this dancing thing to the young ones and go grab something to eat?" Martin whispered into Samantha's ear. Although they weren't the oldest people in the club, they also weren't the youngest, and had already elicited some looks from the barely-legal dancers wondering why thirty year-olds would go to a club.

"Sure" Sam grinned, spinning in his arms to face the doors. They manoeuvred their way through the crowds, hands joined above their heads.

Once outside, Samantha leant in and rested on Martin's shoulder as they made their way back to the car. Deciding not to attempt to negotiate their way through the waiting queue, they took a right and walked the long way round the block.

"So how did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?"

"Get us in so fast"

"I went to Quantico with the bouncer. He left his second year in, and I heard he'd taken up security. He said he was working the club so it was just a perfect opportunity to piss Alex off that little bit more" he grinned

Samantha chuckled, remembering his face again. The Mary Poppin's quote finding no better culprit 'Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish'

"Samantha!" an angry voice shouted behind them. They both spun to see Alex bounding up the street, a pissed and fierce look spread across his once handsome features.

"What is it, Alex?" Sam asked, not amused.

"What happened tonight! I though you was _my_ girl"

"Your '_girl_'!" she chortled "I'm nobodies '_girl_' Alex, especially not a guy's who lies to me and screws around behind my back!"

"I've _never_ scr-"

"-I _know_ about Alice" she rolled her eyes at his attempt to lie once again.

Alex exhaled deeply and balled his fists, closing the distance between them fast.

Martin stepped in and pushed him back into a car.

On the rebound back up, Alex snarled "You should know a few things about that _bitch _if you're thinking of _dating_ her"

"Yeah? You should know a few things about _me_ to" Martin hissed, sinking a right hook into Alex's jaw when he tried to hit out at Samantha again

Alex's head snapped to the side, the full force of the punch breaking his lip. He brought his own right arm up, missing Martin, who dodged the assault, but caught his arm. Martin pulled it behind Alex, twisting him so he was face down on the bonnet of the car, using his free arm to press his shoulder into the car, immobilising any movements he tried to make. "I _ever_ see you _anywhere_ near Samantha again, I'll do a _hell_ of a lot worse, you hear me?" he snarled, close to his ear. When no response came, he pulled at his wrist more, bringing it up his back at a painful angle. Alex groaned before spitting "Yes! Fine, I hear you"

Martin dragged Alex back to standing, and pushed him away down the street. He spun to face Martin and Samantha, still jogging backwards, before running full force down the street.

"You okay?" he asked, turning his attention back to Samantha

"I'm fine, are _you_ okay?"

"I will be" he chuckled, shaking his wrist, before cupping it in his hand.

"C'mon, I've got ice and bandages back at my place" she said, caressing her fingers over the broken skin on his knuckles.

Samantha led him back to his car, climbing in the driver's seat and going back the short distance to her apartment.

xXx

"Take a seat, I'll grab the kit" Samantha said, taking her keys out of the door and closing it behind herself and Martin.

Martin sat down on the sofa he had vacated not 2 hours ago, watching as his knuckles took on a slightly purple tint. Samantha came back into the room carrying a small green box and a towel that obviously held cubes of ice.

"Here" she said, placing the cold compress over his hand "Hold that, while I find a bandage". She flipped the box over on her lap, and clicked open the latches.

"I'll be fine, I don't need all this attention"

"You kidding? I'll be surprised If Alex doesn't have a broken jaw with that right hook of yours"

Martin grimaced at the thought of doing someone that much harm, as memories flooded back of the shooting incident.

"Okay, let me have a look" she said, taking the towel from him, and slowly lifting it from the wound. Martin stretched out his fingers. "Doesn't look like anything's broken, just very bruised" Samantha gently blew over the open scars. Martin twitched his hand involuntarily as the cool air hit his skin. Sam smiled at the reaction, but carried on.

"I'll put some antiseptic spray on it, and cover it for tonight. It should be okay tomorrow" she gently spritzed the clear solution on the area and wrapped the bandage around it, securing it with some tape.

"Thanks" Martin smiled

"You want a drink? I think I got some wine in the kitchen" She offered

"Sure"

Martin took off his jacket as Sam retrieved a bottle of red and two glasses.

"So how was you going to spend your night before I dragged you out and made you sucker punch a guy?"

"Er, me and the TV probably. And I think I did the dragging"

"That's right…it's your fault then" Sam smirked, "Thank you, though"

"Anytime" he smiled. Their eye's locked. Suddenly all the words had left their mouths, all thoughts had left their minds, all replaced with a new light on the other. Samantha broke the connection, taking a sip of her wine, and suddenly finding the coffee table interesting.

_What was that! Me and Martin…? _

_Me and Samantha…?_

"So, er-"

"Yeah, erm-"

They looked at eachother and chuckled at the absurdity of their attempt to change the subject.

"Did you feel that too?" Martin asked

"Yeah…yeah I think I did" Samantha blushed. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not with another colleague.

"Me too" he added, shuffling forward on the couch. He brought a bandaged hand up and gently tucked a strand of hair away from her face, not breaking eye-contact.

Faces barely inches away, Samantha tasted her lips and closed the distance.

What started off as gentle and searching, quickly gained passion and heat, until oxygen became a necessity and they broke off.

"Well, er.." Martin started

"Shut up" she giggled leaning back in and kissing him again.

_fin_


End file.
